Surprise!
by smilelaughread
Summary: Clare and Eli just graduated...where will their relationship go? Currently being edited and re-uploaded, because my grammar was terrible and when I wrote this I obviously didn't know how to stay in one tense. R&R!
1. Birthday Surprises

**A/N okay. This is my first fanfic... in this story, Clare's birthday is in July, she just graduated from high school...that is when this takes place... hope you enjoy it!**

**Edited by smilelaughread, 14/08/12**

* * *

**CLARE'S POV**

"Wake up, Clare-Bear." I felt the soft hands I had grown so used to gently shake my shoulder. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Clare."

I opened my eyes, smiling when I saw those beautiful green orbs staring back at me.

I had been with Eli for a couple of years now, and we'd both recently been accepted into the University of Toronto after Eli waited a year for me to "finally" graduate, so we could go to university together.

I still lived in my parents' house, although my parents had more or less abandoned me. They came rarely, showing up once, maybe twice a month, only to leave me money to buy food for myself, and ask me briefly how I was. Although it broke my heart to see my parents, who had showered me in love while I was growing up, give up on almost all aspects of their former lives, I couldn't deny how good it felt to have so much freedom, which gave me the chance to have Eli sleep over... I guess I was also glad that Cece and Bullfrog were such lenient parents.

"Clare... penny for your thoughts?" He asked. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the melancholy thoughts – my parents did not induce happy thoughts.

"It's nothing, Eli, I'm just tired." I sighed, making to get out of my bed. He stood up as well, stretching in the process and giving me a nice look at his chest.

"I gave a very special birthday surprise for you Clare" he said, smirking. Oh, that smirk. The one that made me melt. The first time I saw it, the day he got out of his car to apologize for running over my glasses, I think my heart stopped beating. That same heart has been his ever since. I loved this boy so much!

Although we'd had a really long relationship, he and I'd managed to keep me _pure_. It was as if we had an unspoken agreement not to go too far, to wait until marriage, and I was secretly hoping he would propose soon.

I was tired of waiting, and at times saw how much it upset him too, although he never, not once, overstepped his boundaries. Now that I was eighteen, I hoped he would propose as soon as he could...now what was that he'd said about a surprise?

I laughed as he picked me up, bridal style.

"Where to, m'lady?" he questioned, looking not at all troubled by my weight in his arms. "Today is your birthday, one where you are finally considered an adult. That means it is a very important birthday, which in turn, means you get to be pampered by none other than me, all day long. Lucky you!" He joked, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I thought for a moment, thinking up my first request as Birthday Girl. "Make me some pancakes, I am very hungry," I said, trying and failing to keep a straight face, trying to put on my best "I-am-better-than-everyone-else" look.

He smirked, saying, "Coming right up."

He carried me all the way down the stairs, impressing me in that he didn't stumble even once, and set me down on the couch. Then, he immediately got up to make the pancakes I had requested.

As he worked, I looked at him. More accurately, I stared and drooled.

Trying to save the best for last, I started at his feet, working my way up his extremely sexy skinny jeans. They were skin-tight, and I wondered briefly how he'd managed to squeeze into them. I was glad he had, of course, because they outlined the wiry muscles his legs had. The jeans also covered his butt, of course, and I had to take a moment to appreciate it. I swear, I had an unhealthy obsession with that butt. But for good reason, because it was the best I'd ever seen.

My eyes trailed up his incredibly toned upper body, taking in the abdominal muscles on view with his lack of shirt. It also granted my eyes access to the line of hair that disappeared beneath his waistband. That elusive line of dark hair teased me, so I moved my gaze up.

I looked from his hair, which was still slightly messed up from sleeping, to his plump, full lips, then finally, his deep, forest green eyes. Speaking of those eyes, they were looking at me in amusement.

"Are you checking me out?" He asked playfully, smirking once again. Then he struck a pose, looking over his shoulder like some kind of model. "Do you like what you see?"

I laughed at his funny behavior, then I paused and said, "You know it," my voice full of sincerity.

His smirk turned into one of the widest smiles I have ever seen on him, and he took the few steps from the stove to the couch, enveloping me with a hug, with his scent. I inhaled deeply, laying my head on his chest.

In that moment, there was quiet and peace, and everything was perfect.

Then, I felt his chest rumbling underneath me, and it took me a moment to realize he was chuckling.

He gently kissed my reddish-brown locks, and said, "Clare... I don't think you know how much I love you. Unfortunately, m'lady, I need to go." He smiled at the use of the nickname.

Immediately, I started panicking. Where was he going? Then, I noticed the smirk on his lips and he simply said, "The pancakes will burn," as a way of explanation.

Oh, right, he ws making pancakes... silly Clare.

He got up, flipped the pancake, and proceeded to make some more. Time passed and I waited. When he had a plate stacked high with some very scrumptious-looking pancakes, perfectly browned on each side, he opened the door to the fridge. Then, he took out the maple syrup and poured it liberally on top of the pancakes, effectively drowning them in syrup. He got a fork from a drawer, all smooth and lithe movements that made it seem as though he'd lived in my house all his life, and walked towards me once again.

He sat on the table in front of me, with me still on the couch. I laughed when he started feeding me pieces of pancake, feeling like a princess, and started laughing uncontrollably when he began sneaking a bite or two for himself every now and then.

When we finished eating all of the pancakes, he set the plate down beside him, sat down beside me , and turned his head towards me. With that, he kissed me passionately, our lips fitting perfectly together, both of us tasting of sweet syrup.

I slowly shifted onto his lap, straddling him, and deepened the kiss. His tongue slowly traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I happily allowed. I decided, since it was my birthday, that I could do whatever I wanted to, so I slowly moved my hips toward his, hearing a soft moan escape his lips. A heavy hardness pressed against my thigh, and I ground my hips toward his again. He pulled away, panting, when I did it.

I smiled triumphantly at his dishevelled appearance and stuck my tongue out at him, which proved to be a mistake because he leaned forward and gently sucked on it, kissing me once again.

A while later, I lay, panting, on his chest, and slowly fell asleep. Kissing sure was exerting, I learned!

**ELI'S POV**

I sighed, listening to her soft breathing as she slept on my chest.

I knew she was expecting me to pop the question today, but I wasn't going to.

Today was her birthday for God's sakes!

I wanted to take a day that was ordinary, and propose then, just so we could have another day in the year to celebrate, rather than cramming it all into one day.

I had gone ring shopping with Adam to look for a ring some time ago. I owed him big time, because if he hadn't dragged me into that last jewelry store, I never would have found the most perfect ring I'd seen in all my years. Lots of people in the jewelry stores had looked at me funny, wondering why some kid just out of high school needed a ring. I didn't care, because both Clare and I had passed the legal age of consent, and we practically lived together, anyway!

I chanced a look at the clock.

Wow! Clare had been sleeping for almost an hour!

I decided that I should wake her up or we would miss a very important part of the day!

"Clare," I gently shook her, like I had that morning. "Wake up."

She woke up, but started mumbling incoherently until I kissed her, to which she responded.

I smirked, helping her off the couch.

"Let's go, Clare," I said. "Time to put this on," I held up a blindfold.

She looked excited at this but immediately asked "Where are we going?"

I sighed dramatically. "Well Clare, you see, if I told you where we were going, you wouldn't be surprised when we got there." I said, earning a giggle from her.

"Well then, let's get going." she said, grabbing the blindfold. "You know, I'm not a very patient person."

"I'll remember that," I remarked, and tied the cloth on. Then, I led her to Morty, and helped her with her seatbelt. When I was sitting comfortably, I pressed play on the CD player, which blasted a mix of Clare's favourite songs, courtesy of her iPod. I laughed when she began singing along, looking adorable.

I drove around in circles so that she wouldn't know in which direction we were going, disorienting her slowly but surely. Then, I slowly drove to the where I had set up her "surprise". When I stopped the car, she eagerly opened her door and stepped outside, still blindfolded. A slight stumble reminded me she could see anything, so I took her arm and led her to the exact place she needed to be

I told her to take off the blindfold.

**CLARE'S POV**

I gasped, "Eli,"

When I'd opened my eyes, my gaze had fallen upon the most beautiful thing anyone has ever made for me. Eli had set up a picnic on a floral blanket, and there was an old fashioned basket on the edge. When I walked over to it and opened it, I nearly screamed with joy!

Eli had brought all of my favourite foods! He'd brought ham, cheese, and pickle sandwiches, grape tomatoes, chocolate covered almonds, and my favourite: fruit salad! I ran over to Eli, who was still standing by Morty with his signature smirk and an amused glint in his eyes.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside me, and we sat there, safe in each other's arms, looking at the beautiful, clear lake that reflected all of the trees surrounding it.

All of a sudden, Eli began to tickle me, and I started to laugh uncontrollably. We tumbled to the ground with him on top of me, although he kept his weight off of me. He took the moment to sneak a kiss in and soon we were, as Alli would say "majorly sucking face".

When we broke apart to take a breath, Eli smiled and said "Let's go swimming."

I laughed at his suggestion, not even thinking that he might be serious, and said, jokingly, "I bet you would love that Elijah," wiggling my eyebrows up and down, teasing him. "But I seem to have forgotten to wear a bathing suit. Not like you would have wanted to give up part of the secret but..."

I trailed off when I saw his smirk, realization crashing down on me."Oh, Eli! You stole one of my bathing suits from my dresser, didn't you?"

He started laughing "Actually... Yeah. You know me well, Edwards" He admitted. Then, he threw the bikini to me... "You'd better put it on soon, Edwards, or I'll dunk you in the water, clothes and all!"

When I saw what bathing suit he had packed for me, I blushed. It was one Alli had picked put for me and it was a bit...revealing. Whatever, I thought, rolling my eyes. Today was a day for chances! I changed into it while Eli dutifully looked away; I was still blushing furiously.

"Eli, I'm done," I called to him. He turned around, smirking when he saw me, then took off his shirt and ran towards me, pulling me to the water. When we got in, I was pleasantly surprised to find the water warm...

Then, Eli splashed me and I yelled "Ooh! It's on Goldsworthy," splashing him back. We laughed, splashing each other until I ran over to him, hugged him, and linked my legs around his waist, kissing him furiously. I ran my hands up and down his exposed upper body, still kissing him, and he stepped back to more shallow water, where he sat down, me straddling him, and continued kissing me. When I was content and sure my lips were swollen, I leaned back and sighed, saying.

"Wow! I wish this moment could last forever,"

"I agree" murmured Eli against my wet hair, kissing my forehead lightly.

He picked me up, and we lay down on the blanket, which would act as a towel. We cuddled up, suddenly cold in the shade. I traced patterns on his stomach and stopped when I noticed he was falling asleep. The moment I stopped, his eyes popped open. "Why did you stop?" He asked "That felt good".

I laughed, placing my head into the crook of his neck. I suddenly inhaled deeply, loving the moment, thinking how this was the most amazing birthday ever!

Suddenly, I heard his stomach growl, and laughed into his neck, as I felt his cheeks heat up. I looked up, Eli blushing is so rare. I brushed some stray strands of hair away from his face. He was so cute... He looked at me sort of funny and it took me a second to realize I had said that out loud.

I smiled, shaking my head in mock disproval. "Let's eat," I said.

**A/N okay. This is the first chapter of my first FanFic. I hope you liked it and I will update soon. I would appreciate reviews... :)**

**p.s. wow! 2000+ words... wow**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay, here is the second chapter. hope you like it. Thanks to the nice reviews! i really appreciate it! :)**

ELI POV

I was so embarrassed! My stomach had ruined an otherwise perfect moment! Well, I told myself, get over it Eli.  
Then, I heard Clare mumble something like "...so cute". Wait, was she talking about me? I looked at her as she realized she had said that out loud. I smirked as she blushed, looked away, and said "let's eat!"  
I smiled, thinking of the reasons for bringing each food item (other than that they are all one of her favourites).

I said, "Let's start with the sandwiches." we both reached into the bag with the sandwiches and each pulled one out. I put my plan into action "Hey Clare, wanna race to see who can eat their sandwich the fastest?" "Sure" she said. "Okay: three, two, one, go!" We both stuffed our faces, chewed, swallowed, then burst out laughing at the memory of what we had looked like with a sandwich crammed in our mouths. Sandwiches: check. "Hey Clare? Want some tomatoes?" I asked, knowing this was going to be amusing. "Okay" she agreed immediately. I scooted away from her, while she looked curious and wondered out loud "why did you go way over there?" "I would love to explain, but this way is easier, catch!" I told her I threw a tomato towards her mouth and she tried to get it, but it hit her nose. "Try again, please?" she begged. I agreed quickly and soon, she was a seasoned professional. "Well Clare, wanna step it up a level?" she looked skeptical "what do you mean?" she asked. I smirked and held up the chocolate covered almonds. She immediately smiled, and leaned her head back, so she could catch the chocolate when I threw it to her. After catching a few in a row, Clare turned the tables on me, throwing tomatoes and chocolate covered almonds at me. I could have caught them all, but I didn't want Clare to feel bad, so I missed a couple, and joined into Clare's laughter.

As the day neared its end, Clare and I, now dry after running around and rolling in the grass all day, sat on the edge of the water, admiring the reflection of the red and orange sky in the water. I was a little bit sad, the day would be over soon, but I still had more planned. As the sun disappeared over the horizon, Clare got up and up and sadly said "well, let's clean up." I grabbed her arm as she stood up, pulling her onto my lap. I smiled, looking over the face of the  
girl I loved more than anything in the world. She sat there, looking at me with questioning eyes. I leaned into her, pressing my face into her shoulder, breathing in her scent: vanilla and the smell of outdoors. I smiled saying "Clare, this party is just getting started." she laughed, shaking her head "Goldsworthy, I am scared to ask what you mean by that" she said, giggling. Her giggles were stopped when I pressed my lips against hers. Her arms immediately reached around my neck, pulling me closer. She shyly licked my bottom lip, and I eagerly opened my mouth.  
I felt her tongue press against mine and eagerly returned the favour. She moaned softly and I had to internally tell myself not to get too excited, that we would wait until marriage. She pulled back, gasping. She giggled softly, then her face looked truly shocked when she looked behind me, towards Morty.

"Alli, Adam, what are you doing here?" she asked them. "Don't ask us, we are here under orders from your boyfriend" answered Adam, smiling. Just then, two other cars pulled up. "Mom? Dad?" Clare asked, bewildered, then she leaned down, brushing her lips against my ear, and whispered "you got them to come? Thank you Eli. I think this has not only been the best birthday in my entire life, it is also the single best day in my life. I think today tops the day of my actual birth!" I laughed and she stood up, rushing over to our friends, her parents, and my parents who had just arrived. They greeted her with "happy birthday Clare", saying it in unison. I rolled my eyes, walking over as well. Clare was off to the side, talking with her dad who hadn't been over to visit her for months, catching up with him. Cece was laughing with Alli, and my dad was trying to make conversation with Adam, while Clare's mom made her way over to me. "Eli," she started "I don't know if you know this, but I don't think Clare has ever been this happy, and I don't know why, although I suspect it has to do with you" she smiled "thank you for helping Clare through all of our family drama. I do not know what she would have done without you. I really cannot thank you enough. Also, "she winked "I hope the proposal goes well." I smiled at her. I had told both her parents about my plan, I needed their...approval. They had both been happy, but Helen had been particularly ecstatic, especially after I answered a very uncomfortable question from her.

*flashback*

Today was the day I had to ask Clare's mom if she approved of me asking her daughter to marry me. Although I resented her for making Clare suffer through her and her ex-husband's divorce, I still wanted to do this right. I checked once again the slip of paper I had written her address on. Well, this was her apartment. I straightened my black vest once again, cleared my throat, and knocked on the door. Clare's mom opened the door, and her surprise at seeing me was written all over her face. She smiled and gestured for me to walk into her apartment, and to sit down. Once we were both sitting comfortably, me on the couch, her on a chair across from me.

"Hi Mrs... Umm" I didn't know what to call her. "Call me Helen" she said and looked at me, indicating she wanted me to continue talking. "I have something to ask you...Helen... you see, Clare and I have been going out for some time, and...Well..." she cut me off "is Clare pregnant?" I looked at her, bewildered "Helen, Clare and I have never...erm...had sex" I said, feeling very uncomfortable. She relaxed visibly, sinking back against the back of her chair "I came here to ask you for your blessing. I want to propose to her." Her eyes widened in surprise, then filled with tears "Eli, you are the one that always made my baby laugh and smile, even during those hard months after the divorce..."she trailed off "Eli, I have always thought of you as a son, and I am very happy that you and Clare are so happy together. I wish you two all the best"

I smiled genuinely "thank you Helen. By the way, would you be willing to help me with a surprise I have in mind for Clare's birthday?"

*End flashback*

"Thank you Helen. I am glad you agreed to be here." I watched as she walked off to talk to my mom. Mere minutes later, they were both madly giggling, cracking up at god knows what. I looked at my phone. It's nearly 10:30pm, which is when I want us to eat the cake, because it is the time when Clare was born. I looked up at my dad, catching his eye, and he walked over to his car to get the cake and candles ready. "Everybody, come over here to the blanket" I yelled. Everyone walked over, and sat down on one of the edges of the blanket, pushing Clare to the opposite edge, where she sat, confused. When Bullfrog came into view, with the candles making a soft glow in the near-darkness, I saw realization in Clare's face. I opened my mouth and sang

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you"

Everyone joined in

"Happy birthday dear Claare, happy birthday to you"

She laughed, and blew out the candles, squeezing her eyes shut, making a wish. When she opened them, she softly said "where is the next part of the song?" I looked at Adam quizzically, after realizing he was the only one who understood what Clare had just asked. He started singing

"What's your boyfriend's first name, what's your boyfriend's first name?

What's your boyfriend's first name, what's your boyfriend's first name?"

By the end, we had all joined in again, laughing. She smiled, turning her head to me and holding her arms out towards me. I stepped into them and she laughed and said "well, this is him guys", as if they were meeting me for the first time.

They all chuckled and Clare picked up the knife, and cut the cake. Everyone ate and laughed until way past midnight, but no one cared. We were all having a great time. After Alli and Adam left, Clare's parents both left too. That left both of my parents, who were smiling at us, proud. I had told them I was going to propose to her too. They turned and told us they were leaving. When they did, Clare leaned against me, tired from all of the partying and excitement. She closed her eyes. "Clare, do you wanna lie down in Morty while I clean up?" she nodded, and I helped her into the back of Morty, she rolled up, and fell asleep quickly. I smiled; she was so cute like this. I sighed, closing the door to get the blanket and the basket, put them into the car, and gently shook Clare, telling her to sit up and put a seat belt on and that when we got home, she could sleep. She did as she was told, and we drove to her house. When we arrived, I carried Clare to bed in the same way I had carried her downstairs in the morning, and she curled up under the covers. I covered her and went downstairs to make sure the door was locked and to bring the picnic things inside. When I lied down beside, she automatically curled up against me, her head on my shoulder, and her hand on my stomach. She smiled and mumbled "Eli...love...him" she sighed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, falling asleep as well.

**A/N Awwwwww... i think this chapter was really cute! what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CLARE'S POV**

Unlike yesterday, when Eli was waking me up, today I was shaking him. "Eli, its 11:30, we both slept in" he opened his eyes, looking bone tired, then he smirked, and sat up to press his lips against mine. He pulled me on top of him, not breaking our kiss. He deepened it and our tongues wrestled and rubbed against each other. When Eli pulled away, panting, I gently hit him on the arm. He yelped and put on a hurt face, cradling his arm "what was that for Clare?" he asked. I smirked at him "you nearly gave me a heart attack" I explained, still smirking. Huh, guess who taught me that?

As if he read my thoughts, "Clare-bear, looks like I am your role model. That looks suspiciously like my smirk. Did you steal my smirk Edwards?" he smirked, "Nope! I guess not". I laughed, getting off him as I headed to my closet to get some clothes for the day. When I turned around, Eli was right behind me and I shrieked, startled. I clutched at my chest as he chuckled. He asked me "so, what are you gonna wear today?" I smiled, having finally recovered my breathing. "I was thinking: my dark wash skinny jeans and one of your t-shirts, since we are going to be at home all day" I said, stepping into the closet to reach the t-shirt "what will you wear?" he started laughing and I looked at him, confused. "I..." he managed in between laughing "am going to wear the same as you. We will match!" once I understood what he was talking about, I started laughing too. When the fits of laughter subsided, I ran to the bathroom to change into my clothes, I didn't feel like taking a shower. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights EVER!

Eli was also changing, and didn't have a shirt on. Although I had seen him shirtless many times, it still shocked me to see how...beautiful he was. I was standing there, my mouth open, when Eli turned around. Instead of smirking, he blushed, turning around again. I walked over to him "what's wrong?" I questioned, grabbing his hands, looking at his eyes. He looked down, and I followed his gaze, and then struggled to hold in laughter. He was...a little excited. He was still blushing furiously and ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out, looked at me, blushed and mumbled something like "you kiss well Edwards".

We walked down to the kitchen, and ate some cereal, although I wasn't very hungry, I ate a LOT yesterday. Speaking of which, "hey Eli?" he looked at me, mouth full of cereal, some milk dribbling down his chin, spoon halfway to his mouth.  
"Thank you so much for yesterday. I don't think it is possible to have a better birthday." I was so happy. Eli had truly made my 18th birthday something to cherish. He had made me so happy, and had even convinced my parents to come, which really warmed my heart. After the divorce, they had not interacted with each other but yesterday, although they didn't talk much, they had acknowledged the other's existence, which really meant a lot to me. "Eli, thank you soooooooo much, I love you more than anything else in the world." He smiled "I love you too Clare. You are my life and I had a lot of fun planning everything for yesterday. It was my pleasure"

Awww! Eli is so sweet!

**ELI POV**

I was so glad Clare had liked my day full of surprises yesterday. I wasn`t talking about feeling proud of myself for thinking of all of this, I was genuinely happy I had the power to make Clare smile. She looked at me over the table, blushing slightly, but looking very happy. I have no idea what Clare and I will do today. Maybe watch a movie since she said we would stay inside all day. Hmmm... We could watch a scary movie so she would curl up beside me. I smiled, pleased with that idea.

"Hey Clare?" I asked, getting up to put my plate in the dishwasher. "Yes?" she said, looking up at me. I gave her my idea "do you want to watch a movie?" she nodded "sure. Wait, I have one condition." I looked at her, wondering if she caught onto my little plan. Slowly, I nodded. "O...k... which one?" she smiled "I was thinking twilight" my mouth popped open; I acted like I just heard the worst news in the world "Noooo! Clare how could you?" she kept on smirking, and I dropped my act, nodding, looking at the floor. I sighed dramatically but when I looked up, Clare had a glint in her eye. Oh no! She has something planned for the movie. Crap! She knows I know so now she will torture me with that all day... wait, when are we watching this movie? How about now?

I spoke up "Clare, can we watch the movie now?" she smiled "sure Eli, whatever you want" oh my god! The way she said that will not sit well with me; she said it in a smooth voice that immediately made me feel turned on. No Eli, I reminded myself, not now. She smirked, as if happy with my reaction.

She took the case that said Twilight then; she walked over to the TV, popped the DVD in, grabbed the remote, and came back towards me. She sat down, sighed, and snuggled closer to me. My arm was around her shoulders, and her head was on my shoulder, while her legs were folded away from me. I looked down her body. I looked at her beautiful face, a lovely cream colour. Next, I looked at her striking blue eyes and red lips. Her hair was beautiful and springy today, that lovely red-brown colour. My eyes slid down her body, my breath hitching when I got to her chest. I really loved this girl, and although I am not shallow, I had to admit her figure was very appealing. When I reached her feet, which had no socks on, I leaned over, and tickled them, earning a giggle from Clare. She looked at me and I swear, her eyes sparkled mischievously. I wonder what she has in mind. Well, I guess I will just have to wait and see. She turned back to the TV.

A couple of minutes later, I felt her hands on my thigh, although her eyes were still glued to the screen. I decided to ignore it. Seconds later, she rubbed my thigh, slowly moving up, and my eyes slid to her hands, and I felt her laugh softly when I grew hard. She said, so softly I almost didn't hear her "my, my, my. Elijah, I haven't done anything and you are already hard." She continued now, louder than before "what you did for me yesterday got me thinking. You do so much for me, I have to return the favour." I gulped, trying to steady me breathing. I mean sure, we had gotten intimate before, but...wow!

"Clare, you really don't have to do anything. Just being with me is enough." "Eli, I like what words you chose" she chuckled "you said "being with you" is enough. I know you meant me being your girlfriend, but...you see, I want to _be_ with you." I moaned when she placed her hand right on my erection.

I gulped, and turned around, pinned her arms above her head, pushing her to lie down, me on top of her. I kissed her passionately. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and, when I moved my hips against hers, she moaned lightly. Soon, we were both out of breath, so we pulled away. In between breaths, I choked out "Clare. Stop! If we don't, I might not be able to control myself. You overestimate my self control." We both turned to the TV when that Edward guy said something similar. She turned back to me, face serious. At least it was, until she looked down and giggled.

Damn! I still had one problem... I tried thinking of something disgusting. Fitz...naked. Eugh! Well that did the trick. I opened my eyes, and Clare was back in the position she was in during the movie, as if nothing had happened, although I saw the smirk dancing on her lips. I started to say something, but she shushed me, as if I was ruining the movie. I leaned back slightly annoyed, but also oddly proud. Then I realized why I felt so happy, Clare was acting like I do sometimes. I was so happy I was such a big part of her life. I closed my eyes, tired.

Soon after, I was being shaken awake by my mom, who looked amused. "Hi mom, what are you doing here?" she smiled, saying "Clare called us, and when we got here, she looked, satisfied, so obviously, Bullfrog and I managed to get her to spill the beans. She told us...what happened. I don't think your father has ever laughed so hard." She chuckled, getting up as she looked at my red cheeks. Although my family had always been disturbingly "open" about things, it was still kind of uncomfortable to discuss this with my mother, although she looked completely at ease. i scowled at her.

Clare walked into the room, eyes apologetic, but she still had that damn smirk on her lips. "Sorry Eli, I had to tell them. In any case, your dad is still recovering from all that laughing." Just then, my dad walked in. He took one look at me, looked at Clare and my mom, and burst out laughing. Soon, tears were rolling down his face, and Clare, my mom, and I had to join into his laughter, he looked so funny. When we managed to calm down, my mom randomly said "I brought dinner!"

We all sat down at the table, and I realized that it was dark! How long was I sleeping, I wondered. My mom brought in a big container. Inside, there was some lasagna. Yess! My all time favourite! As we ate, my mom tried to make conversation "so Clare, what did you think of your day yesterday. Eli put so much work into his "plan"! I am so proud of my baby boy, I think it is sweet that he is turning into a softie!" I gently punched her arm, and rolled my eyes. I looked at Clare, who finished chewing, then looked at me "Eli? A softie? Well, maybe!" she laughed, sticking her tongue out at me. Screw the fact that my parents are right there! I leaned closer to her, pressing my lips against hers, and soon, our tongues were clashing together. I heard my parents gasp, caught off guard, but I continued kissing her. When I pulled away, simply to get air into my lungs, I noticed Clare's light blush as she held a staring contest with her plate. I smirked at my mom, then looked up when Clare started speaking "by the way, yesterday was the best day of my life. Eli and I were at the lake all day, and we had a picnic, and then you guys came! It was AMAZING!" she looked at my parents, smiling. Then, in a smaller voice, she added "he even got my parents to come!" my mom reached over the table, patting Clare's hand.

"Well kids, it is time for us to go. Call us tomorrow Eli; you haven't been home in a while." My mom stood up, and my dad did as well. They walked to the door, to their car, and drove away. After that, Clare and I did the dishes, and then we went upstairs. Clare took a shower, while I was wondering what I would do now. I couldn't sleep now because I had taken that nap earlier. I sighed. Clare came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her. She blushed, getting her pyjamas, saying "sorry" as if I minded, I thought! "I forgot to get my stuff." she continued. She walked back into the bathroom, emerging, fully clothed minutes later. I chuckled as she traced circles on my bare chest, while I listened to her breathing slowly even out, I thought about how I was going to propose to her. I drifted off to sleep, imagining it.

**A/N sweet huh? I was laughing while writing this so I hope you guys like it... please review! **

**p.s I sort of feel bad that i put SOOOO much work into this and only got two reviews so far... *puppy dog eyes, brimming with tears* (yes, i am guilt-tripping you into reviewing) **

**hahaha.. I am so NOT funny... but anyways, review!**

**also, there is a poll on my profile page so that after i finish this story, i know what kind to do next- you know, just check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N this will be a short chapter. I haven't had time to write much over the weekend... I just felt like updating it though... review please!**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to write this in the other chapters, i apologize) I sadly do not own Degrassi or any of the characters... sigh!**

**CLARE'S POV**

The days following my birthday were nothing special. Eli and I had a routine, and we kept it, not varying much day-to-day. That is, until one night, one not too different from countless others, I woke up, around 3 am to find Eli shaking beside me. It broke my heart seeing him in pain, even though I knew he was only having a nightmare, not actually being hurt. I wanted to help him, so I shook him gently, and when he didn't wake up, I shook him a bit harder until he finally sat up, breathing heavily.

"Eli, what happened?" I asked him. "Clare, it was horrible, Julia...she...it was my fault she is dead" he got up "why are you with me? I could hurt you like I hurt Julia and... And..." he slid down the wall, burying his head in his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. My heart almost broke when I heard him sobbing. I wanted to go over and comfort him so badly, but I knew he had to calm down first, so I sat there until finally, he looked up, his eyes bloodshot. "Clare, why do you love me? You are too good for me. You should have gotten someone better than me, someone sane!" he looked like he would explode. "I am not good for you. You should have gotten away when you could, so I couldn't hurt you." Tears ran down his face and I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked over to where he was sitting, and slid down to sit beside him. "Eli, it is absolutely NOT your fault Julia died. I know you wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill someone. You are not responsible for what happened. it was an unlucky twist of fate." I took a breath. "You won't hurt me Eli, I kno-". He cut me off "how do you know I won't hurt you. I don't want to, but then again, I didn't want to hurt Julia either..." he gasped, choking on the words. "Eli" I said firmly, standing up. "You won't hurt me because of what happened to Julia. I am not saying that it needed to happen, I would never wish that onto someone." I paused, gathering my thoughts. "Because of what happened with Julia, you are that much more careful with me. You don't want the same to happen to me. As for why I love you, it is because you are amazing. You care about what happens to me, my feelings, you don't force me into anything, respect my beliefs, are so sweet, and because _you love me._ I am not saying you have no faults, I mean everyone does, but you balance me out. I am way too uptight, but you are relaxed, and together, we reach a perfect middle ground. Another thing Eli," I pulled his chin up so he could look me in the eyes, "you _are_ sane. If I wanted to get away, I would have, but I didn't want to. I stayed with **you **because **I love you**. Don't question it; just bask in the glory of it."

I tried for a joke at the end of my speech, but he didn't look amused, although he had visibly calmed down. I reached for him, and helped him into bed once again. He looked at me "Clare, thank you for putting up with me. Any normal person would have run away screaming at my outburst." He half-smirked. "It is just that I have all this guilt that keeps me from believing in anything, making me think I will mess everything up..." "Eli," I reminded him "what about my birthday. Did you mess that up? No. Do you know why?" "Why?" he asked, curious "you didn't mess it up because you are amazing. You need to stop doubting yourself and accept that fact." He smiled. And brought me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me so that I was half on top of him, me feet entangled with his. "I love you Clare" he whispered in my ear, and slowly, he fell asleep.

Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep, so I thought about what had just happened. I really meant what I said about him being amazing. He had all this potential to be perfect, but because of all the bad luck in his life, he set up walls to keep him from achieving the things he could easily do. An example would be school. All through high school, he helped me get amazing marks in math, while his were lower.

I wasn't going to blame him; I knew firsthand what he was going through. After Darcy got raped, she stopped caring about her marks, and the activities that had always had her talking for hours, couldn't hold her interest for more than a few minutes. She went into a sort of depression. Although Eli isn't depressed, I know he feels like he doesn't have the right to do well and have fun, when Julia will never experience it herself. I sighed. I don't know how to help him. He gets these types of nightmares rarely, when grief over losing Julia strikes, such as the day that would be her birthday, or the day she died. I don't think there is a way to help, other than getting Julia back so he can apologize, but that is impossible. Maybe he could write a letter to her...to apologize I thought, yawning. Yes, he will write it first thing in the morning. I snuggled closer to him as he subconsciously tightened his grip on me. Soon, I fell asleep too.

**A/N okay...yes this was short but I felt like I had to have something happen, rather than writing more fluff, although that is generally what the story will be. **

**Soo, what did you think? Please review! (like I am seriously begging!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi! Thanks for all the nice reviews and favourites...they mean a lot!**

**Sigh... no, I do not own Degrassi or Clare, Eli, Adam... sigh once again**

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
I slapped my hand on the snooze button for the twentieth time this morning. Last night left me drained and I want to sleep as long as I can. Eli says I am cranky if I don't sleep well so, I hope, for his sake, that he is wrong. I basically tossed and turned all night after his little meltdown, which means I will be downright scary when I decide to drag my butt out of bed.  
I drift off to sleep again. After what I think is a couple of minutes, I turn on my side to look at my clock: 2pm. I sit up. What? That can't be right. I look at the time on my phone: 2:01pm. I guess my alarm clock decided to let me sleep for more than five minutes...huh, cool.

Suddenly, something crashes downstairs. "Oh shit...crap...ow...fuck" I smirk, knowing that it is Eli. My over-imaginative brain made me think some creepy guy came into my house, this is one of the things I was the most scared of before Eli took to sleeping in my house. I slowly get up, and go into the bathroom; I do a double take as I pass the mirror. Whoa! I have some major bed head... nothing a good shower can't fix.  
The moment I am done peeling off my clothes and step into the shower, Eli opens the door. I peek my head out from behind the curtain and gawk. His arm id bleeding...a lot! He starts looking for the first aid kit in the cupboard under the sink. He reaches behind some cleaning stuff and half-smiles, having finally found it.  
Now, I smile. After he finishes cleaning his wound, which looks tiny now that the blood is gone, he turns around and rubs his eyes, looking at my head, surprised. I am still looking at him from behind the curtain. Even though my body is covered, I blush.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up" he smirks. Then growing serious, he adds "Clare, I am sorry about last night I just...t-the dream freaked me out." "Don't worry Eli" I say "I get it, it's okay. One question... what the hell happened to your arm?" Eli fakes a gasp "Clare, watch your mouth!" I chuckle thinking back to him just a few moments ago "Eli, you're a hypocrite. I don't think saying 'hell' is worse than what you were yelling like four minutes ago. Now, answer my question." I am starting to get impatient; I just want to take a shower. He sighs shakily, as if he is embarrassed "I was trying to open the window in the kitchen and when I slid the glass up, something cut my arm. It hurts, but I'll live". I stifle a laugh, getting hurt opening a window, not very manly.  
A moment later, I ask "Eli?" "Yes Clare-bear?" he answers. "Please get out. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm just so hungry... I want to get this shower over with." I hear the door open, then close once again. I sigh, happily washing myself with soap. After I am done washing my hair and body, I step out of the shower and nearly scream.  
"E-Eli" I say "come in here". He comes in, serious. He must have been waiting in my room and asks "what?" I point at a spot on the door behind him, and he starts laughing. "A spider Clare? Really?" he laughs again, until he sees that I am shaking. Eli grabs some toilet paper, smushes the damn spider, and flushes it down the toilet. Then he looks down my body. I turn around, grabbing for my towel. ohmygosh! I am not wearing anything! He laughs slightly, and says, under his breath "Clare, I love you, don't hide yourself from me", as if I can't hear him, and drags me to my room. Once there, he turns around so that I can change in peace, then pulls me to sit down on my bed, beside him.

"Clare, why were you shaking? It is a freaking bug!" I sigh "Eli, in grade three..." I shudder "I...I... I accidentally ate a spider. My parents took me to the hospital, and it was t-the worst experience in my life up until that point." I gulped "I remember how it felt going down my throat, its legs getting all mashed up" I make a face. Eli looks half-disgusted, half impressed. "You," he points to me "ate a spider?" I nod, trying to block out the memories. He seems to sense my discomfort, and drops the subject, but says something that really isn't that much better "do you want some breakfast?" he asks, then rests his face in his hands "why would I even ask that?" he mutters "do you want to go shopping?", he tries again, this time succeeding in making me forget about the "incident". I smile, and nod.

ELI'S POV

Soon enough, we are pulling into the mall's giant parking lot. I don't like it here; too many preppy cheerleader-type girls hang out here. It is too crowded, too bright, and too noisy, but Clare has been pestering me to go shopping with her for a while, so, here I am... yay. I step out of Morty, and walk over to Clare's side, after parking it a ways away from the mall. I open the door for her and she smiles "such a gentleman" she giggles. I smile "I try Clare, I really do". We intertwine our fingers, and head towards the mall. I look over at her, and she is smiling so widely, what is the big deal about malls anyway? Girls obsess over such random things. Although, I guess guys are also annoying with their obsession with video games/comics. Whatever.

"Eli, can you go do whatever you usually do in the mall?" Clare asks me, looking up "I want to shop for something...by myself". I frown slightly, wanting to disagree, but knowing it would be useless. "Fine," I say "I'll go look for something to get Adam for his birthday." She nods, and walks away, leaving me standing at the entrance to the mall, alone, with absolutely nothing to do.

I wander around, looking at some video games, and then find a new comic book and some other small things for Adam. In all, I got him the comic book, some ear-phones (I know he messed up his other ones by sitting on them), a t-shirt, and a cool hat. Once I am convinced that is all, I call Clare to see if she is ready to meet up in the food court or something.

"Clare?"

"Yes?"

"Are you done with your shopping? I am and was wondering if you wanted to eat something, considering you didn't get any breakfast."

"ummm... sure Eli, I'll meet you in the food court in, like, fifteen minutes, I just have to get this...yes, can you get me a smaller size... Anyways, I'll see you soon, bye"

She hangs up. Well, okay, that's nice. The next fifteen minutes will be boring. I have nothing to do. I wonder what she is buying... whatever. Ughhh... I am so bored.

CLARE'S POV

I smile, clutching my bag as I walk out of the store, smiling. I head towards the food court, and I can see Eli leaning against the wall, looking bored. I walk towards him and see that he is talking to some girl. Who is she? I rack my brain, trying to put a name to that face. I walk a little closer, so that I can hear their conversation.

"It is so great to see you again Lauren, I missed you when we moved here. Speaking of which, why are you here?"

"Oh, I wanted to spend some time in the city, things got pretty boring back home. It is such a nice coincidence to bump into you here" she says, in an annoyingly sweet voice. I frown. Eli has never mentioned Lauren. I walk towards him, and kiss his cheek when I reach him. Eli looks startled, and the girl-Lauren- looks kind of annoyed.

"Hey Eli, who's this?" I ask "Hey Clare, this is Lauren, she was one of me and Julia's best friends..."

"_Was_ one of your best friends?" says Lauren "or do you mean _is_?" he laughs slightly "okay Lauren" he turns to me "hi Clare, this is Lauren, she _is_ one of my best friends" I smile, inwardly glad she isn't trying to steal Eli from me.

"Do you want to hang out with us Lauren?" I ask, suddenly feeling the urge to be nice. "Umm... sure" she answers, and we walk around, lunch forgotten, until my stomach grumbles. We all laugh, and buy some food, sharing stories and jokes as we eat.

**A/N yes I know, crappy ending... whatever. So what do you think Clare bought? What does Lauren have to do with all of this? **

**Review please! I beg you! Okay, yes, I am a little dramatic**

**I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow morning or even later today because I am almost done typing it, but no promises...**

**P.S. I am going on vacation tomorrow night (yay!) and will be gone for about a week... I might type a chapter or so on the plane ride, which is 6 hours long (sigh) but I won't be able to update for a week (boooo)... **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi... read and review please! **

It was almost dark by the time we left the mall. Lauren was still hanging out with us. I am glad Clare and her are getting along.

"Clare" said Lauren "yah?" Clare says "If a quiz is quizzical, what are tests?" "Testical" Clare says happily, then pauses and blushes. Me, Julia and Lauren made the joke up, and it is funny to see Clare all flustered, muttering "I'm so stupid...why would I say that...holy...wow".

I catch Lauren's eye in the mirror, and we both start laughing, just like old times, although it used to be Lauren driving, Julia in the seat beside her, me either in the back, or squished up front. I sigh, although I love Clare, seeing Lauren reminds me of Julia, and that hurts.

Soon enough, we are pulling up at Clare's house, and after I park, I say "oh my god! I'm so stupid...sorry Lauren, I didn't take you to wherever it is you're staying" I turn to Clare "do you think she can hang out with us for a while longer, I don't want to turn Morty on right now, I tired him out today" Clare smiles. "Sure".

We look at Lauren, who has an amused look on her face "Eli, do you sleep here?" she asks me "You didn't go to your house, you came here." I smirk, saying "still very smart I see. And yes, I do stay here. Clare's parents don't come by very often so I-"Lauren cuts him off, laughing "you stay here to "keep her company" right?" she puts quotation marks around the words 'keep her company' and I quickly says "No Lauren, Clare and I aren't like that. She... I...we enjoy each other's company and..." I pause "I am worried about Clare staying here by herself, so I stay here with her." Lauren seems to sense Clare's discomfort on the topic, and quickly changes it "So, do you want to show me around Clare?" she asks, looking at Clare. Clare nods, fumbles around her purse to find her keys, steps out of the car, and unlocks the door, stepping inside after Lauren and I do, and closes the door behind her.

_Later..._

I look at the clock above the stove in Clare's kitchen, where we are currently playing cards on the table. We are playing a game that is kind of like poker, using grapes to gamble. The clock says 11:30pm so I turn to Lauren and Clare, who both look at me, then turn and whisper something to each other. I wonder what they're talking about. "Lauren, it's late, do you want to go to... where are you staying?" I ask "oh! I actually don't have a place to stay; I just got here this morning. What is the closest motel? I could get a room there." She answers, frowning slightly. Clare, being the good person she is, looks at Lauren and says "you could stay here" she turns to me, and I nod, not finding any problems with the idea. Lauren smiles brightly, pops a grape into her mouth and says "thanks guys, you're so nice". Clare smiles brightly, and stands up. "Where are you going?" Lauren and I ask at the same time. Clare looks at us weirdly and says "I am going to set up the inflatable mattress where you" she points at me "will be sleeping". I mock frown, then smirk. She turns around and goes upstairs.

When I turn back to the table to clean up the grapes, which are all over the table and floor, Lauren asks me "do you love her Eli?" I look up at her and say "yes". She glances at the stairs, to make sure Clare isn't there, and adds "have you two...done it?" I shake my head "no". She looks a little shocked and asks "why not?" I smile and say "she has a purity ring, she is waiting until she is married..." Lauren makes a really loud, high pitched squeaking sound and says "did you propose? Ohmygosh! Does she know you want to" she lowers her voice "marry her?" once again, I shake my head. She looks disappointed, until I add "I got a ring, I just haven't asked her". She smiles again, and asks quietly "can I see it?" I nod, and whisper "I'll show you later".

Just then, Clare comes downstairs, looks a little surprised at how close we are and our lowered voices, but she puts on a smile and says "Lauren, do you want to take a shower? Or borrow some pj's?" Lauren nods, and skips off up the stairs behind Clare. Just a few minutes later, I hear the water from the shower running, and Clare comes down the stairs, and kisses my cheek.

"Eli, are you going to be okay with Lauren here? In a few days it's gonna be the day Julia was killed..." she trails off. My face grows serious "Clare, it will be fine" I say firmly. She nods, and walks over to the sink to get some water. As she is sipping from the cup, she says in a very small voice "why were you two so close?" I half-smirk, knowing she would ask this question. "Clare, first of all Lauren and I are just friends, and second, I was telling her a secret." "What secret?" she asks, and I mentally kick myself "ummm... I can't really tell you. It's a secret" she frowns but accepts the answer.

I hear the water turn off upstairs, and say "are you going to take a shower now, or should I?" she waves her hand in front of her face "you can go, I took one this morning, or should I say this afternoon". She still looks distracted so I walk up to her, and put my fingers under her chin, making her look at me. I lean forward to kiss her. Our lips come together, and I am surprised to find that hers are icy cold. It must be from the water she was drinking. As we deepen the kiss, I reach down, gripping under her thighs, and pick her up so she can sit on the counter, when she pulls away to take a breath, I continue kissing her cheeks, down her neck, then I nip at the spot where her neck and shoulders meet, and she moans softly. I kiss back up to her lips, and she moves hers against mine, intertwining her fingers in my hair, pulling softly.

We are interrupted by a little cough from the stairs, and we both look up at Lauren, slightly blushing. She laughs "I am sorry to have interrupted your little make-out time, but I was wondering where I am going to be sleeping. I woke up really early this morning to catch the morning bus, and just want to sleep" Clare hops down off of the counter, and we all make our way upstairs. I take my pyjamas from one of Clare's drawers, to Lauren's amusement, and walk into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

CLARE'S POV

As soon as the water starts running in the bathroom, I turn to Lauren and say "you and I will sleep here" I point to my bed "and Eli will sleep there" I point to the mattress on the floor. Lauren walks over to my bed, and sits there, grabbing a pillow. I turn away from her, and put on my pj's. When I look back at her, I am surprised to find Lauren still sitting up, not lying down. "Do you love Eli?" she asks me, her voice low. I nod immediately, and say "I wish he would propose to me, I love him and want to..." I blush, but Lauren doesn't look fazed "you _want _him" she says, and I nod.

She is about to say something, when Eli walks out of the bathroom. He walks around my bed, and plops down on the mattress on the floor. Me and Lauren look at each other, and follow his example, lying down and quickly falling asleep.

**A/N yay! I did it... I finished the chapter! Thank goodness for internet in airports! Ok guys, please review! I'll see you in a week when I will have at least one new chapter and a tan! :D**

**also, yes i know, crappy ending... again. more things will happen in the next few chapters!**

**thanks for reading and reviewing (please!)**

**vacation, here i come!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N whooo I'm back! Vacation was awesome, and i have a new chapter for you... I hope you like it. **

**I don't own Degrassi... :(  
**

LAUREN'S POV  
As soon as I hear Clare's breathing even out, I sit up. A few seconds later, Eli gets up as well. "Wanna see the ring?" he asks me, whispering. I nod and walk behind Eli, trying to be quiet so I don't wake Clare up. He walks over to the closet and reaches behind some shoe boxes. He picks up a bag, opens it, and pulls out a little box. I nearly squeak in anticipation.  
I look at him, and see that he is blushing lightly, his hands shaking, I laugh silently, enjoying his insecurity. I gasp when he opens the box. In it lies a simple but beautiful ring. It is silver and sparkly, but not too flashy. There is a tiny diamond at the top, and it looks beautiful. I know Clare will love it.  
"Eli, it's beautiful. Clare will adore it" I tell him. After that comment he smiles so widely I think he might explode.  
I sigh happily, even though Julia was my best friend, I think it is good that Eli moved on. It hurt me seeing him after her death. He stayed in bed all day, not eating or doing anything else, not sleeping either. The only times he got up was to go to the bathroom, and that wasn't too often. The part that broke everyone's hearts was that although he looked like he wasn't aware of his surroundings, tears poured out of his eyes most of the time. That had scared me.  
When I look at him again, I see that he is looking at me, worried. "What were you thinking about? You look kind of sad" he asks me. I tell him what I was thinking about, and he looks... unsettled, like he didn't realize how messed up he had been in the months after Julia's death. I shouldn't have brought Julia or what happened up, I think, mentally slapping myself. He shakes his head and quickly says "it's late, let's sleep" I nod uncertainly, and turn back to Clare's bed, feeling bad for ruining the happy atmosphere.  
I hear him putting the ring into the bag, and then hear him get into his makeshift bed on the floor. Seconds later, I am sleeping.

ELI'S POV  
I think about what Lauren said. Was I really that depressed after Julia's... death? I didn't even notice. Thinking about it, I only really remember before, when Julia was alive, our argument, although I have completely forgotten what it was about; her death and the funeral, then my memory fails, and I feel like I ''wake up'' a couple of months later, when I meet Clare. I smile, knowing that if I had never met Clare I would have gone on feeling like I'm dreaming, never truly living. Clare pulled me out of the depression I had, and I will forever be thankful for that.

On the up-side, she liked the ring and said Clare will too. I feel a bit of pride at having found the ring. I knew _I_ loved it, but I wasn't sure what Clare would think, but now I feel assured that she will love it as much as I do.  
I smile, thinking about Clare and fall asleep.

I wake up suddenly and look around for the reason. Then, I notice Lauren and Clare talking in whispers on the bed. I listen into the conversation, which I know is technically eavesdropping which is not polite, but come on, when am I ever really polite?

I focus on the conversation and hear Lauren; "I wonder if he will notice what we did when he wakes up" she says. Are they talking about me? What did they do to me?  
"I don't think he will...at least not until he looks into a mirror" Clare says. They start giggling.  
Sounds like they did something to my face? Hmmm... If they tried to prank me by doing something to my face, I will act like nothing happened when I decide to get up. The bed squeaks slightly when they get up and I hear them go down the stairs. I turn over and look at my phone, which needs to be charged, and I realize it is already late morning. I get up and walk to the bathroom in Clare's room. I look into the mirror, expecting to see a unibrow or moustache drawn on my face. I nearly faint when I read what they wrote. It takes a while to read, since the letters are backwards in the mirror, but I see the words "I love unicorns" on my face. The "I love" is on my forehead, and the "unicorns" starts on my left cheek, and goes over my nose to my right cheek! I lean down over the sink to try and wash the words off, but I realize that it is permanent marker. I scowl, and go about my morning routine: wash face, brush teeth, put on clothes; then walk downstairs quietly.  
When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I realize they are in the kitchen, and I realize that I can scare them, since they probably don't expect me to be up yet, and I didn't make much noise upstairs. I creep over to the entrance to the kitchen and see that they are both facing away from me. I smirk and tiptoe over to them then whisper "I love unicorns" into their ears. They both jump and turn to face me. I smirk, satisfied with their reactions. They are both sort of panting, and Clare speaks up first "Elijah Goldsworthy," she starts "-what the hell was that?" Lauren finishes.  
"I had to get you two back for" I point at my face "this" they turn to each other and giggle. "What?" I ask, starting to get worried. "You...we..." Lauren starts, but starts laughing so hard she can't finish her sentence. "We didn't just draw on your face" says Clare, trying to keep a straight face. I frown, knowing they didn't draw on my stomach or chest, or on my back. I realize what they are saying and rush into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. "You were sleeping on your stomach Eli" I hear Clare yell. I turn around, pulling my pants down slightly. When I read what they wrote on my ass, I stomp out of the bathroom, and give them the coldest stare I can muster. They stop giggling.  
"You wrote "hi my name is Joe" on my butt?" I say, pausing because it is sort of funny. Then, knowing I will start laughing soon, I turn and stomp up to Clare's room, where I close and lock the door, and laugh in a way that might sound like sobbing to someone who doesn't know that I don't sob. I hear Clare and Lauren pause outside the room, then I hear Lauren say "come on Eli, we all know it is funny, and that you aren't actually crying in there, so open the door" I shake my head, then I remember that they can't see me, and stay silent.  
I look up at the ceiling, and am surprised when the door opens. Lauren smiles triumphantly and explains "long nails come in handy" while wiggling her hand in my face. I shake my head disapprovingly as they walk over to where I am lying on Clare's bed. Clare sits down beside me, but Lauren sits on my stomach. Clare giggles when I say "ow". Lauren gets off and sits on my other side, and I stay still, although I am really glad she got off.  
They lean over me, looking down. Lauren's hair tickles my face, and I say "fine, I forgive you" as if they had been begging me to forgive them for days. They smile at me and we walk downstairs. We sit down at the table and eat some cereal for breakfast.  
While we are eating, the doorbell rings. I get up, wondering who it is, and Lauren trails behind me while Clare stays at the table, wiping up the milk that spilled.  
I open the door and it is Clare's mom. "Hi Mrs. - I mean Helen." I say "this is Lauren; she is one of my friends from my old school. Clare and I ran into her at the mall yesterday." Helen looks a little worried and calls for Clare. When Clare appears, Helen smiles, steps forward and gives Clare a hug.  
Clare's mom doesn't stay long, just tells Clare that she deposited some money into her bank account, that she will visit again soon, and then rushes out again, saying she has to get to work. Although Clare loves it when her parents visit, the visits are always so brief that when her parents leave, Clare is always in a depressed-type of mood for a while. Sure enough, when I lock the door and turn around, she is looking at the floor, her eyes brimming with tears.  
I reach over and give her a hug. I pick her up and sit her down on the couch where she bursts out crying, her head buried in my neck. Lauren looks a little uncomfortable and says that she will be upstairs.  
When Clare clams down enough to talk, which is ten, fifteen minutes later, she says "I can't believe that she comes here, hugs me, then leaves again. It hurts that I see her rarely, and never for long. They, my parents" she spits out the word like it disgusts her "don't care enough to see that they need to be more involved with me. That night of my birthday" she sniffles "that was the longest amount of time I have spent with them in nearly six months." she says this in such a small, broken voice that I feel sad, not being able to do anything to help her.  
She takes some deep breaths to calm herself, and leans her head on my chest. I feel her relax in my arms. All that crying must have tired her out because she doesn't move much, just keeps her eyes closed, her hand clutching mine.

LAUREN'S POV  
I hear Clare sobbing downstairs. Even though I've only known her for a day or so, I know she is a very loyal, caring, genuinely nice person. I also have the feeling that she really needs to be loved, which Eli does wonderfully, but she needs love from her parents. I'm not saying her parents don't love her, it's just that they don't show it as much as they probably have the last 18ish years. I know thats the reason she is so broken up about the meeting with her mom.  
I stick my head outside the door when I hear footsteps. It's Eli carrying Clare up the stairs, she must be sleeping.  
"Lauren, move. I need to get into the room" he says, not even breathing hard. I hadn't noticed, but I think Eli got stronger since I last saw him, although that was a  
couple of years ago. He walks into the room, still carrying Clare bridal-style, and when he gently places her on the bed, he turns to me and says "I'm sorry you had to see that. Her parents, they don't really want to spend much time with her. I don't understand why, I mean she is awesome" he grins "but really, why would you just stop interacting with your kid?"  
I shrug, honestly not knowing the answer to the question.  
Eli and I look at Clare, and decide to go downstairs while she sleeps. I sit on the couch and Eli asks "do you want something to drink? I'm getting a coke, you?" "same as you" I answer and he nods. He comes back with two cans and hands one to me. We sit there on the couch, in an uncomfortable silence until he decides to break it by turning the TV on. There is basically nothing on, so we settle on watching a movie, I don't even know what it is called, but it's really interesting, although it looks old. A few minutes in, I realize the plot is like Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, but an older version, I don't really like it, but watch anyways. Eli goes into the kitchen, and a few minutes later he comes out with popcorn in a bowl. We sit there, watch the movie and munch on popcorn.

A half-hour later, it starts raining, and Eli goes around the house to make sure all the windows are closed. I lean back into the couch and close my eyes, listening to the sounds some find frightful, the pattering of rain and the _boom_ of thunder, fully relaxed.

**A/N Okay, it's not the best chapter, but whatever... please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Oh my gosh! So sorry I haven't updated in... FOREVER! I have had a lot going on... My grandpa had a stroke...It wasn't serious, so he is getting better...**

**Ps. I changed my pen name so... yeah**

**I don't own Degrassi...**

CLARE'S POV

I wake up to the sound of thunder, and I sigh, the weather mirrors how I feel. I sit up. Lauren is a guest and I shouldn't be acting like this. Who cares if my parents make me feel like crap? I have someone who loves me, and a new friend waiting for me downstairs. I should be acting nicely to them, and that is what I will do, instead of sulk like a two-year old. I walk down the hall rubbing my eyes. Suddenly, I bump into Eli, who catches me by the arm to stop me from falling.

"Clare, I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be up so I wasn't really paying attention" he says

"No worries" I answer. He looks a little surprised at my chipper tone, but shrugs it off.

"I am going to close the window in the guest room, then go downstairs. You can wait for me there"

I nod, and continue down the stairs. When I reach the living room, I see Lauren leaning back, and a very eerie smile on her face.

"Lauren?" I call out, worried I will disturb her. Her eyes fly open like she is waking from a trance, but smiles when her eyes settle on me. Thankfully it is a normal smile, not the one she had on just moments ago.

"Sorry, I really like the sound of rain" she says, explaining, "I guess I was out of it" she looks at her watch "wow, I was like that for almost fifteen minutes"

"It's okay, don't worry about it" I say truthfully "so, do you want to eat luner?"

"Luner? What is that?" she asks. I smile

"Well, it's a bit too late for lunch, but too early for dinner...so when you put the two together, you get luner." I explain, and understanding lights up her face. She laughs "yes please".

I make my way to the kitchen, and take out some bread, ham, cheese, and pickles to make sandwiches. She walks in behind me a few minutes later and looks at me questioningly.

"Are you sure ham, cheese, and pickles go together?" she asks and I nod.

"Of course they do silly" I answer, and hand her the first one, cut into triangles, and when she takes a bite she nods her head.

"This _is_ good Clare" she says incredulously. I smile, happy for the praise. Just then, Eli walks in. He wraps his arm around my waist and places a kiss on my lips, then, with a smirk on his face, he reaches somewhere behind me to grab my sandwich. While he takes a bite, he looks at me like _I stole your sandwich, what are you going to do about it?_ I laugh, and he scarfs down the whole thing, leaving me staring.

"How did you eat that so fast?" I ask and he just shrugs, mouth full of _my_ sandwich. We stare at each other, and I am ecstatic to see the love in his gaze, the same love I hope he sees in mine.

"Wow, can you two be any cuter?" Lauren asks sarcastically, face a little disgusted at us making "googly-eyes" at each other. Eli, always the smart-ass, nods his head proudly, and, having finally swallowed the sandwich, he pulls me close, looks into my eyes and sweetly kisses me. In the beginning of the kiss, it was just to gross Lauren out, but as it progresses, I start kissing him back, and he pulls me up on the counter. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he deepens the kiss, his tongue and mine wrestling. I hear Lauren huff in disgust, but it sounds like she is far away, miles and miles away from Eli and I.

When we finally break apart, we are both panting, trying to breathe in oxygen like there is no tomorrow, once his breathing goes back to normal, Eli smirks at me, and I smirk right back, making a real smile light up his face.

Wow, I love this man so much, I-I have no words to describe how happy, he makes me feel. As if he can read my mind, he kisses my forehead and murmurs "Clare, I love you... so much. Never forget that". I don't know how I ended up with this amazing, loving, caring, considerate boyfriend. I hope it never ends, I hope we are together forever and ever and ever. Wow, so cheesy. Thinking that makes me smile.

"What?" Eli asks "what's so funny"

I look up at him and take a breath. He must take that as a bad sign because he immediately takes a step back. Does he think I am going to break up with him? That is so absurd that I start laughing. He keeps looking at me, now with one eyebrow raised, his head cocked.

"Eli, did you think I was going to-" I stop talking because I start laughing again "Eli, I was just thinking about how I wish we could stay together forever. I was wondering how I ended up with such a great guy."

He smiles softly "thanks Clare" he says, then, as an afterthought "I'm not that great". I lean into him, and he wraps his arms around my back. I can't help but notice that he didn't mention anything about "staying together forever" which sort-of makes me sad, but I am pretty sure he would tell me if he wanted to break up, right?

Lauren walks in "wow... you two are _still _being all lovey-dovey? Blech" we all start laughing at that comment because it is true, according to all of our friends, we spend too much time "making googly-eyes at each other" which neither of us can disagree with.

**Oh wow... that was a blech-worthy ending... I'll update again tomorrow-ish and I promise it will be a longer chapter.**

**please review! Please, please, please! (I'm begging you, down on my knees... not really... ha-ha! please review though!)**

**ps. on my profile page thingy (thingy?) there's a poll to see what my next story should be about/like... if you want to, go vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

ELI'S POV

Oh my gosh! She wants us to stay, and I quote, "together forever". When she said it, my brain couldn't even process the meaning of the words. Now that I think about it, I feel bad for not saying anything because she must have thought that I don't feel the same way. In truth, I think I want us to stay forever more than she does!

_A few days later..._

_Adam, it's time –Eli_

A few minutes later, his reply lights up the screen of my phone

_Ok Eli, it's set up, good luck! –Adam_

I smile, if everything goes according to plan, which I am sure it will, Clare's wish (and mine) will come true.

"Clare!" I yell. She startles me when she whispers "yes Eli?" into my ear. She laughs when she sees that she succeeded in scaring me, and after a few seconds of mock-pouting, I join in too. "Can we go to the park?" I ask. She nods her head and says "sure, let me put on a sweater and we can go. It's getting cold again." I nod because I know what she is talking about, fall came early this year, or maybe it just seems early because we are not in school.

A few minutes later we both step inside Morty and pull away from the house. As usual, my arm is wrapped around Clare's shoulder, and her hands are on my chest, absentmindedly playing with the buttons on my jacket. Millions of thoughts are running through my head, but I only focus on one, Clare. I focus on my love for her, the amazing memories we have together, the hundreds of jokes we have shared, the sound of her laughter, how happy it makes me to see her smile, even how hurt I feel when she is crying, even if it is not about me.

We arrive at the park, and memories come flooding back. The first time we kissed, and where we had one of our dates. I take her over to the tree we carved our names into, and we sit down on the blanket I asked Adam to set up. She looks at it quizzically, wondering why we are going to sit on someone else's blanket. I just chuckle, and pat the blanket next to me "sit down Clare" I say. She sits down slowly, but soon settles into my arms. We sit there a few minutes, listening to kids screaming, running around, and then, all of a sudden, there is silence, the birds stop singing, and the kids run out of earshot. Clare shrieks when I suddenly fall back, pulling her with me. now we are looking up at the clouds. I point at one "don't you think that one looks like a... cake?" I ask. Clare giggles, and shakes her head "no, it looks more like a... donkey" she answers. I twist my head, and snort when I see that she was right.

We talk for a while, and then I get up, and brush the dirt off of my pants. As I do that, I slip my hand into my pocket, and grab the little box. Now I need to find a way to get Clare to stand up... "oh my gosh Clare, there is an ant on your shoulder". That does the trick because she immediately gets up, scratching madly at her shoulder, and flailing her arms. I stifle my laughter and wait for her to calm down slightly. When she is convinced any bugs that might or might not be on her shoulder, she smoothes her hair down, and cocks an eyebrow, confused at my clam expression.

Her expression changes when she sees me kneel down.

"Clare Edwards, the first day I saw you, my heart was yours. When you told me you loved me I knew your heart was mine, now, three years later, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Clare stands there, speechless, for a few minutes. Then, tears pouring from her eyes, she giggles, and nods "yes, yes, a million times yes".

I stand up, and place the ring on her finger. When it is positioned, she throws her arms around my neck, burying her head in my shoulder. She looks surprised when I gently push her off of me. "Clare, remember the tree where we engraved our names...?" I ask. She nods "yeah?" "well, I was thinking, why don't we engrave today's date, and such" on the tree. She smiles, and leads me to the tree. I take a knife from the basket that Adam set up beside the tree.

It now says

Clare & Eli

I'll love you forever

:)


End file.
